


Colored by You

by mypagemp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Romantic Soulmates, side nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypagemp3/pseuds/mypagemp3
Summary: Where you can't see colors until you touch your soulmate and Donghyuck is sick and tired of it (but not really).
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 203





	Colored by You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunflowerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/gifts).



> Hey! It's me again haha So, I wrote this to try to cheer up someone very special to me and I had very little time so I’m sorry if it might seem rushed. I hope you’re able to enjoy it anyway!

“I hate it.” Donghyuck says to his best friend.

“No, you don’t.” Jeno answers simply.

“Okay, you’re right, I don’t hate it. I can’t hate it because I’m a fool and too romantic for my own good.”

“That’s true.” Jeno says nodding.

“But I wish I could hate it.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do! I’m twenty one and I can’t see any color and it’s all because of this.”

“Yes, but you also feel very comforted when your soulmate thinks about you.”

“They don’t even know me! I don’t even know them!”

“And you can still feel like you’re not alone when they think about having a soulmate, about wanting to meet you! And I promise you that, the feeling when you finally touch your soulmate... It’s totally worth it.”

Jeno says while trying to console the other boy with a hug.

“I know that you’re right… But, some days it just sucks so much… I’m sad and I don’t even know why!”

“That’s probably because they are really sad right now.”

“I know…” Donghyuck sighs.

“Man… Remember that time three years ago when you cried for two weeks straight without knowing why? I wonder what your soulmate went through.”

“How could I forget it? It was literally hell! I cried almost every second of my day! I could barely graduate high school!”

“Yes… But you’re going to meet them soon, Hyuck. And I promise you it will be worth it.”

“I sure hope so… The truth is that I just wish I could console them… When I’m sad like this all I wish is that I could hug them…” Donghyuck says, almost crying on his friend's shoulder.

“I know…” Jeno doesn't really know what to answer to that.

***

It’s around 2 months later that Donghyuck meets Jeno’s soulmate.

“Man… I can’t believe that it took you three months after you met your soulmate for you to introduce me to him.” Donghyuck says, fake anger in his tone.

“It’s not my fault! He had to go to his hometown with his friend during the vacations! I barely spent any time with him as well. At least in person, we texted and called everyday.” Jeno says the last part with a smile on his face. “This is the first time I’m going to see him in person since vacations as well.”

“You should see yourself right now.” Donghyuck says smiling.

“Because I look very happy?” Jeno tries.

“No, because you look like a fool.” Donghyuck says and gets a slap on his arm.

“You really don’t miss a chance to mess up with me, huh?”

“I’d never be able to forgive myself if I did.” He says with mischief in his tone.

“Oh, let me say this before I forget. Jaemin is going to bring a friend of his, I think his name is Mark. He is cool and all, but he has a problem with touch so you should avoid it, okay?

“Yes, sir.” Donghyuck says while smiling when they finally arrive at the coffee shop.

“There.” Jeno says as he looks at a table.

It was not so close and the place was crowded but he probably felt his soulmate presence. Donghyuck looks and knows right away which of the boys is his best friend's soulmate. Just as his best friend describes, Jaemin has a big and warm smile. He’s wearing a white hoodie— at least this is how he sees it— and before Donghyuck knew, he’s running in their direction. Donghyuck takes the time while the boys are hugging to look at Jaemin’s friend. He has black hair— he thinks— and probably one of the most beautiful faces Donghyuck has ever seen. He’s wearing a simple hoodie, but somehow manages to make Donghyuck feel breathless. When some minutes passes by and the boys are still hugging, Donghyuck realizes that he is going to have to introduce himself to the other boy, because there is no sign of his friend letting go of his boyfriend.

“Hm.. It looks like they aren’t letting go of each other so soon.” He says as he gets closer to the table.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” The boy answers and then Donghyuck is greeted with the cutest smile he’s ever seen. This guy couldn’t be real.

“Hm… Your name is Donghyuck, right?”

“Yes! And you are Mark?” He tries.

“Exactly! Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too!” He says smiling and wonders if he is going crazy or Mark really just looks at his lips a little longer than necessary.

It takes more than five minutes for Jeno and Jaemin to stop hugging and join them at the table, but Donghyuck doesn’t mind. He and Mark were talking the whole time, and Donghyuck is more than pleased to sit besides the boy.

He has to be honest, he expects him to be a weirdo because of how Jeno talked, but Mark was actually a really cool guy. He laughs at almost everything Donghyuck says and he feels like he’s the most funny person in the world.

After some time of talking and when they had already ordered their coffees, Jaemin asks him about his classes.

“Oh, well, I’m in the second year of my biology degree!”

“Oh really? I didn’t know you had the same major as Mark.”

“I do?” He says confused.

“Yes, I didn’t know either.” Mark answers.

“Wait, Mark, wasn’t you going to have to redo a second year class?” Jaemin says.

“How many times will I have to tell you that I’m not redoing it! I didn’t make it in my second year because I had some schedule problems!”

“Right, whatever. What I’m talking about is, won’t you be in the same class as Donghyuck?”

“Oh, maybe? What class are you doing?” Donghyuck asks.

And Jaemin’s statement is proven true after Mark answers him. Donghyuck feels relieved that he is going to know someone in that class. Even if he is usually really good with people, he didn’t really hit off with any of his past classmates. And besides, it’s always good to have a gorgeous boy in the same class as you.

***

It’s not until the half of the semester that Donghyuck finally feels like Mark is starting to open up. It starts with small things, like him talking about his previous years at university and about his hometown. But Mark finally breaks in the afternoon when they’re studying for a test.

Mark has been more quiet than usual. Donghyuck can see that he is smiling way less as well. He doesn’t miss the way Mark always seems to be in another world when they are together. So in that afternoon, he finally asks.

“Are you okay, Mark?” He asks, almost whispering because they’re in a library.

“What?” It's all that Mark says, looking caught off guard by the sudden question.

“I asked if you’re okay. I know that you’re different. I can feel the sadness emanating from you.” He says, trying to not sound so serious.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you.” Oh no, Mark got him completely wrong.

“That’s not what I meant. What I wanted to say is that I hope you know you can talk to me. We’ve known each other for some months now, but I honestly think of you as one of my closest friends! I hope you know that, and know that you can always talk to me about anything that you want.” Donghyuck explains to the other boy.

Mark takes some time before answering. “Actually… It’s getting close, the anniversary of my parents death.” He says so low that Donghyuck almost misses it. He doesn’t know how to answer, so he just waits for the other boy to continue. “It’s already been three years and I shouldn’t get so… so… I shouldn’t get so emotional about it, but here I am.”

“Oh Mark… It’s totally okay to feel emotional about it. Your feelings are so valid! Only you know what you’ve been through and no one can say how you should or shouldn’t feel! It’s okay to be sad. It’s okay for you to be sad, Mark.”

When Donghyuck finishes speaking, he can see some tears falling out of Mark’s eyes, but he doesn’t say anything. He remembers what Jeno said about Mark not being comfortable with touch, but he can’t help but to put his hand on the older boy’s back.

Mark’s hoodie feels soft under his hand and he starts rubbing circles on the other boys back, hoping it was comforting enough. Mark cries for the whole afternoon, but Donghyuck doesn’t leave his side even for a moment.

***

It’s the last day of the semester when it’s Donghyuck’s time to break.

He has been stressed. With all the tests and assignments, who wouldn’t be? At least this is what he tries to convince himself. The truth is, all he can think about is Mark.

They’ve known each other for some time now and even Jeno and Jaemin are surprised at how close they became, but there’s one thing that hasn't left Donghyuck’s mind since some weeks ago.

What if they drift apart from each other? It was stupid to think that only the fact that they weren’t studying in the same class anymore could drive them apart, but Donghyuck can’t take it off of his mind.

If he is being _really_ honest with himself, he knows that losing Mark’s friendship is not all that he is worried about. The truth is, he has fallen in love. It’s so stupid to fall in love with someone that is not your soulmate and he knows it. But he couldn’t help it. He didn’t even realize he was falling in love until it was too late.

And now there he is, in the corner of some art class crying because he is stupid, crying because he is afraid. That is, until someone abruptly opens the door.

“Hyuck?” Oh no, it had to be Mark, from all the people.

Donghyuck only tries to keep quiet where he is, hoping that Mark won’t see him and will just leave. He is not that lucky though.

“Hyuck? I know that you’re here.” Mark’s voice sounds closer and Donghyuck starts to panic. “Please Hyuck, let be there for you like you’re always there for me.”

And in that moment he can no longer hold the sobs. It looks like Mark heard him because in no time, Donghyuck feels someone sitting besides him on the floor.

“Hyuck… Can you tell me what is going on?” Donghyuck only shakes his head. “Hyuck… can I at least know why you can’t tell me?”

“Because you’ll hate me.” He says between sobs.

“Hyuck… There’s nothing you could ever say that would make me hate you.”

And Mark sounds so honest saying that, that Donghyuck decides to believe in him. Because Donghyuck desperately feels the need to tell him. What’s the worst that could happen? They weren’t even in the same class anymore. If all went wrong, he wouldn’t even have to see Mark again.

He knows that he is only trying to convince himself, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care because in that moment Mark was right beside him, begging him to tell him what he was feeling, and to hell with it, he wants to tell him too.

“I’m so sorry, Mark.” He says between sobs and decides to take a deep breath before going on. “I’m so sorry… I know that it was stupid of me and that I should have known better.” He takes another deep breath to prevent him from breaking apart again. “I’m so sorry and I’ll completely understand if you never want to talk to me or see me again. I’ll understand if you feel uncomfortable with me or if you hate me or—.”

“Hyuck, can you go straight to the matter? I already told you, I would never hate you.” Mark says with so much tenderness in his tone that Donghyuck feels like crying again.

“I’m so sorry Mark, but I fell in love with you. And I know that you’re this amazing person and I’m just me. And I know that it’s stupid to fall in love without knowing if the person is your soulmate. And I know that you probably don’t like me like that but-”

“Hyuck… Can you please shut up?”

“What?”

“I asked if you can shut up please, I’m trying to kiss you here.” And Donghyuck doesn’t have time to say anything else before he feels Mark’s lips on his and he closes his eyes.

It feels warm in the beginning. He actually feels his whole body warming up, like he’s in a sunny afternoon in the middle of the summer. Then, when Mark’s lips move against his, he feels like there’s fireworks inside of him.

When Mark puts his hands on his waist and pushes him to sit on his lap, he feels like there’s electricity passing through everywhere they’re touching. But it’s not uncomfortable, it’s actually the other way around, he never felt better.

When Mark's mouth finally opens against his, he feels like he could burst right there. It’s almost overwhelming, the way he feels, but in the best way possible.

Mark has one hand on his waist and the other on his nape and he has one of his hands on the older boy's hair and the other on his shoulder, seeking for balance.

It’s too much and not enough at the same time. It’s everything that he has longed for and more. It’s perfect. It’s them. But sadly, they have to stop to breathe. And when Donghyuck opens his eyes, he feels wordless.

Mark though, has something to say right away.

“I thought that it was impossible, but you somehow managed to look even more breathtaking with colors.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was it, I hope you liked!  
> Also, feel free to come to scream at me about Markhyuck anytime, here's my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/hisjaems)  
> Also you can ask me anything or just say something at my [cc!](https://curiouscat.qa/hisjaems)  
> I'll be probably be posting soon again haha


End file.
